Just Best Friends
by JotunheimCannibal
Summary: Loki and Tony are best friends, but one meaningless kiss makes Loki fall in love with Tony, who only wishes to be in the friend zone. But now Tony is being constantly raped by Thor, and he realizes he now wants Loki more than anything. AU High School Tony/Loki Tony/Thor. MxM
1. Chapter 1 - Scripted kiss

"Come on! You'll love it!" Tony pleaded.

"Tony, you're my best friend, you are the one person in the world who knows me more than anyone, and you know I hate school dances."

"And you, Loki, are _my_ best friend, and you are the one person in the world who knows me more than anyone, and you know that you are going to give in to my legendary persuasion techniques."

"You forced me to go last year, but I ended up in the corner eating gummy bears having to watch you and Pepper slow dance. You know that hurts me." Loki lowered his voice for that last sentence. Tony gave him a disappointed yet sympathising glare, as in 'you know that you got to stop doing that to me but it hurts me just as much as it hurts you'.

"Loki, me and Pepper broke up, remember? Because of that... kiss you and I had. And you've got to get over it, man. It was for the school play, nothing more."

"But you know that that made me fall inlove with you."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but we've had this talk, and you know that I just think of us as friends."

Loki let out a desperate yet quiet sigh. He began to fiddle awkwardly with the sheets on his bed which he and Tony were sitting on.

"I'll go to the dance."

"Awesome."

"On one condition."

Tony glared at Loki, not looking forward to the next sentence.

"I get to slow dance with you."

"Damn it, Loki. You know how weird that would be?"

"You didn't feel weird having to kiss me right in front of the whole school that day."

"That's because the 'whole school' chose us to play a gay couple on purpose." There was a short pause. "Can we get off this subject?"

"You need to accept my offer first."

Tony fidgeted awkwardly on the bed. "God, Loki." He rubbed his forehead.

"Tony..." Loki whispered. "Please."

Tony gave him a long and emotional glare before replying "Fine. But just as friends."

Loki smiled. "Just as friends." But inside his mind, he was thinking of ways he could get the scene so romantic that Tony won't push him away if he kissed him.

* * *

"Loki! Tony is here!" Thor shouted from downstairs.

"Tell him to come up!" He yelled back.

He was trying to figure out how to put on his tie when Tony came into his room.

"Damn it, Stark, how the hell do you do these things?"

Tony giggled, and it gave Loki butterflies. Either way, he already had butterflies, he was going to slow dance with Tony tonight.

"Here, let me help." Tony said in a almost husky sexy voice.

Loki let out a breathy giggle to hide his lust in Tony's voice. He stared at Tony as he did his tie for him.

"There, done." Tony looked up to see Loki glaring at him, scared he was about to kiss him... or worse. Tony had to break the silence by yelling something. "I hope they play some decent music tonight, none of those shit they played last year!" He plonked onto Loki's bed, then Loki followed and did the same, arms touching each other.

"Thanks for changing my mind about the dance, it will get my mind off a few things."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"My father, or fathers. School stressing me out... it's also the first time we've talked about the kiss since it happened, aswell."

"Please don't keep bringing that up, Loki. It's making facts awkward that you're my best friend."

"You know I want more than that." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Loki slowly crawled up onto Tony and rested their bodies together, faces barely millimeters away from each others, and by that, it means lips millimeters away from each other. Loki wanted so bad to lean in and kiss him again, this time for a reason, not just because a script said so. But he knew that Tony only wants them to be best friends, this kills Loki in his sleep, but he wants this so bad. He wants to go to sleep with Tony, wake up with Tony, live for the rest of his life with Tony, but it burns every muscle inside him to know he can never have that.

Tony turned his head to the side, trying to block Loki out, but Loki held Tony's cheek and turned him to face him. His emotions got the better of him, and he leaned in to kiss Tony, as he felt their lips brush against each other, Tony's phone rang. Tony immedietly took his phone and sat up to answer the phone, Loki sat there and stared at the floor, surprised that Tony never pushed him away, not regretting what he did, but still disappointed the stupid phone rang and ruined the perfect moment, just Loki, Tony, in two handsome tuxedos, curled together on Loki's bed.

"Hello?" Tony's voice was extremely shaky.

"Hey Steve.. yeah I'm at Loki's... uh huh?... yeah I'm going... okay... meet you there... bye." Tony wished to not put the phone down so he would have to confront Loki. But he slowly placed it into his pocket and hid his face in his hands.

"My God. What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry Tony, I- I couldn't help it."

Tony sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't go. It was a bad idea to force you to go in the first place. Sorry I wasted your time." Tony tried to get up but Loki forced him back to the same pose they were when they were about to kiss... but Loki did this time. Their lips crashed against each others. Loki knew this ruined everything for their friendship, but he couldn't handle it any more. He has spent so long forcing himself to face the fact that Tony just wanted to be friends, but this time, Tony had to face the fact that Loki wanted to be his boyfriend.

Loki cried in the kiss, tears running down his face. He tangled his hands in Tonys hair and acted as though Tony wasn't dieing for this to end. Loki dominated Tonys mouth with his tongue and pretended he didn't feel Tony shaking in agony beneath him. After a few moments, Loki broke from the kiss so he could cry, still on top of Tony. Tony was paralyzed, staring at Loki with multiple emotions. Loki rolled off him, curled in a ball next to Tony and pushed his palms to his eyes covering the embaressment of what he had just done. Tears flooded his face and Tony ever so slowly turned to look at him, not moving from his position.

"Fuck." Loki whispered. "Fuck!" Now shouting. "Oh my God. Oh God, no." He whimpered. He rolled onto his chest and breathed heavily for a few seconds, trying to calm down, swapping his sadness with anger. "Leave." He said.

"L-Loki-" He tried to reach out to touch Loki but he swatted him away and shouted "Leave!" Tony's eyes sparkled at him innocently, "Leave! Now! Go! Fucking get out of my fucking sight, Tony! Go!"

Tony hesistated, but got up and fast walked to his car. He sat inside and tried to think of what had just occured.

***Follow for next chapters* :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Another misfortune

Tony went to the dance that night, to try to get Loki out of his mind. He didn't have the space in his mind to be angry at Loki, even if he had the space, he still wouldn't be. He knew Loki had feelings for him but he also knew how much it hurt him every time Tony would tell him how he wants to stay best friends.

Tony spent the night drinking and dancing with Steve, Clint, Thor, and Bruce, his other friends. He tried as best as he could to get Loki out of his mind, but he kept expecting Loki to be there to laugh with him every time they saw something funny, but he would always turn around and find no one there. After the dance, Thor drove Tony home, and they stopped outside of Tony's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Thor."

"It's fine. Hey, are you okay? You've been looking a little... confused."

"I don't know what your talking about" Forcing a smile on his face.

"Is it because Loki didn't come?"

"Not really."

"I can stay if you want me to." Thor whispered, placing a hand on Tony's arm.

"I-I'll be fi-"

Thor placed a soft, calm kiss on Tony's lips. They slowly moved together in sync and Tony raised a hand and rested it on Thor's neck. They slowly got faster and their tongues battled each other and they began to breathe heavily. Tony was lost in their own little world, then Loki snapped into his mind like a gun, and Tony quickly pulled away, shaking and cursing at himself.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked.

"Sorry, Thor. Can you drop me off at you house?"

"Of course, babes."

Tony whispered "Don't call me... ugh." barely enough for Thor to hear.

The ride was long, and Tony wished every moment of it to go quicker as he stared cautiously out of the window.

* * *

They reached Thor and Loki's house and Tony didn't wait before getting out so he could see Loki, and get away from Thor. He already suffered enough pain from Loki's kiss in one night, he didn't need more from Thor to be worried about.

Frigga answered the door.

"Oh, Tony. I-I think Loki needs you. Please come in."

"Thank you." He whispered.

"He's upstairs. Been crying all night, been repeating your name over and over."

Tony sighed and looked at the floor and nodded at Frigga before slowly going upstairs and reaching Loki's bedroom. He stood outside for a while hesitating to wether or not knock on his bedroom door. He couldn't hear any crying in there anymore, so he assumed Loki was asleep, so he slowly opened the door, and he found Loki curled up on his bed, eyes red from where he had been crying and his bedside table lamp dimly lit behind him.

Tony tilted his head slightly, observing Loki, before entering and closing the door and locking it behind him. He took off his shoes, jacket and tie and hesitantly slid in the bed with Loki. He reached over him and turned off the light, then he slid the blanket over both of them and he snuggled closer to Loki.

"Stark?"

"Hmm?"

"What are... what are you doing here?" Loki sniffed.

"You tell me."

There was a few minutes silence.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. I shouldn't hav-" Tony stopped him by placing his index finger on Loki's lips.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Loki nuzzled his face into Tony's neck and began to relax in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Tony and fell asleep.

* * *

Thor fell asleep with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 - I never wanted this

Tony woke before Loki the next morning, they were in the same pose as they were when they fell asleep, only Loki had clinged to Tony more, cherishing the moment.

Tony slid out of Loki's arms put on his shoes. He then felt a hand stroke down his back, he turned and noticed Loki shuttering awake.

"Mmh. Morning Anthony."

Tony nodded at him as a greeting. "Loki."

"Don't go." Loki said bluntly.

"I'm not leaving just yet, I need to speak with Thor."

Loki sighed and whispered "Okay." then went back to sleep.

* * *

Tony walked into Thor's room and rested on the end of Thor's bed as Thor got dressed.

"Good morning, Tony." Thor said closing the door.

"We need to talk."

Thor strut to Tony and slid his arms around Tony. "Less talk, more kissing."

Thor held Tony in place and he immediatly invaded Tony's mouth with his own. Tony attempted to shove Thor off, but to no avail... he gave in. He knew Thor was stronger than him, and could hurt him if he didn't reply, so he eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and began a tongue battle.

"My my, Stark. Aren't you wild in the mornings."

"Why are you like this? You never were before."

"Perhaps my brother's devotion to you made me a bit crazy for you." He started to unbutton Tony's t-shirt as he kissed him again.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Thor! No! Stop! Please! AH! Help! Oh my god! Thor!" Tony screamed in pain._

_Thor continued to thrust into an unprepared Tony and he bent him over his desk in the empty classroom as he fucked him senseless._

_"Shut up! You will make people suspisious if you're yelling like that."_

_"But- you're hurting me! Please, Thor! I'm fucking.. begging you to stop this! Ah! Please! No! Jesus christ! It hurts so much, Thor. So fucking much." Tony was now smothered in his tears as they flew down like a river on his face as he screamed in complete agony from the cold and the blood as Thor thrust hard and fast into Tony._

_"Damn, Stark! Why are you so fucking tight!"_

_"BECAUSE YOU NEVER PREPARED ME YOU RAPING FUCK!" Tony screamed._

_Thor grabbed Tony from the hair and yanked his head back._

_"Shut up, you fucking cunt. Enjoy this while you can."_

_"How can I enjoy this! Ah! AH! NO! NOOO! Fuck! Thor! Please don't do this to me! It burns Thor! No! Ah!" Tony could feel the blood flowing down his leg rapidly._

_He had to perform the play in an hour. He had to kiss Loki for the first time for the script. And here he was, in an empty classroom, being fucked by Thor, the man who he thought was his friend, unpreparingly thrusting inside him as he bled in agony._

* * *

"Thor!"

"Tell me what you want, Anthony."

"I- I want this, Thor. Take me. Take me like you want me as much as I want you."

"You sure know how to talk dirty, Anthony."

They fucked on Thor's bed. Their orgasms spreading across the room. With Loki paralyzed as he stood outside Thor's bedroom, listening to their screams of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Okay, so I know a few of you might not be understanding the plot here so here is what is happening so far:**  
**

Loki and Tony are best friends, but in a school play, Loki and Tony have to kiss, this causes Loki to fall in love with Tony, who so far only wants to be friends. In Chapter 1, Loki can't resist himself anymore and kisses Tony.  
In this Chapter, we find out that before the play that caused Loki to love Tony, Thor raped Tony for the first time. But then now in the present, after the dance night when Tony spent snuggled with Loki, **he has to have sex with Thor because if he doesn't, then he would only be raped.** This is important for you to know 'cause **I _don't_ want you thinking that Tony wanted to have sex with Thor, he is actually being forced to.** :3


	4. Chapter 4 - A trip down memory lane

Loki sat almost dead still in the empty kitchen as he heard Tony coming down the stairs. The engineer walked slowly into the kitchen and turned slowly to Loki.

"What did you and Thor talk about, Stark?"

"He borrowed something last night. I needed to get it back."

"What, your virginity?" Loki yelled.

Tony froze as he stared with an expression which neither of them knew meant.

"Why were you fucking my brother?" Loki managed to say before Thor strut confidently into the kitchen whilst biting his bottom lip smirking at Tony. He slid his hand on Tony's waist as he walked by, making sure Loki saw it.

"Good morning, Loki. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking terrible." Loki gave Thor a deadly glare.

"Take the day off school, I'll take Tony in my car. Go back to bed."

"WHY WERE YOU FUCKING HIM?" Loki screamed as he banged his hand on the table and shot up out of his seat.

Thor only laughed. He attempted to place a hand on Loki's shoulder before he was pushed against the wall.

"What is the matter with you? You know I love Tony! Why were you fucking him?"

"Loki, let him go."

"Why, Stark? So you two can go and suck each other off again?"

Tony grabbed Loki's right arm off Thor and screamed at him.

"For god sake, Laufeyson! My relationships with other people is none of your business, for as you and I are not even together!"

There was a long silence. Loki began crying as he released his grip on Thor. He fell to the ground and started to mutter Tony's name and whispering "Why?" alongside it.

Tony released his breathe and pulled Thor outside.

* * *

"Thor, I know you wish to gain a relationship with me. But I can't do this to Loki. He is my best friend-" Tony whispered before he was interrupted.

"Yes, just your best friend, not your boyfriend, which you earlier proved that you are now mine."

"I only let you have sex with me because you will only hurt me and Loki otherwise."

"It seems Loki is already hurt."

"Then stop this madness." Tony whispered. "Just leave me alone, stop thinking you can win me off with your failed attempts at 'love' when you only rape me."

There was another silence.

"It seems Loki needs you inside." Thor then left for school.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony searched for his best friend.

"Loki where are you?" He suddenly noticed him in the corner of the kitchen, with a knife on his arms with blood smearing across him.

"Oh my god." He whispered. He ran up to Loki and threw the knife out of his hand and began to sob as he wiped the blood away and placed a towel on it as pressure. He looked up at Loki.

"Why did you do this?"

"I can't feel it, Tony. Thor already hurt me so much. I feel so numb. I'm losing you... oh my god, I'm losing you, Anthony."

Tony forced Loki up to look at him and slightly leaned him against the wall, pushing their bodies together to keep Loki's balance.

"You're not losing me, Loki. You just don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Silence. "Just tell me why you were doing that with Thor."

Tony spent a few minutes trying to consider whether or not to tell Loki about the constant rape from Thor. And so he turned to Loki and pulled him into the living room.

* * *

"Loki. I never wanted Thor. I never wanted to be in that kind of relationship with him. He means nothing to me. But... it started an hour before that school play."

His mind flashed back to after Thor had raped him.

* * *

_"Go get cleaned up, Stark. Can't play a gay character with blood covering you now, can you?" Thor said confidently before pulled Tony into a forceful kiss, then left him alone in the classroom._

_"Stark! Stark! Hey, anyone seen Tony Stark?" The play director called._

_"There he is!"_

_"Ah, Anthony. So the play is coming up to your scene, are you ready for this?"_

_"Uh, yeah. I- *cough* yeah. I'm ready." He shivered._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yes, of course, I uh..." Trying to find an excuse "I'm a bit scared of kissing my best friend for a play."_

_"Don't worry, the sooner you've done it, the sooner it's over." The director left._

_Tony felt a hand on his back._

_"Ready for this, Tony?" Loki said, seeming just as scared at Tony. But just for a different reason._

_"No."_

_"Then let's do this."_

_They returned to the stage, read their lines, and just before their big scene, Tony turned to the crowd and noticed Thor. Sitting with his legs sprawled out with both his arms resting on the back of the 2 chairs next to him, smirking at Tony. Then he blew a kiss to him. Tony glared at him, and to make a hint of jealously to Thor, he turned to Loki, grabbed him, and kissed him. This moment felt like forever. With Loki's arms slowly wrapping themselves around Tony, he went against the script, and began to slowly slide his tongue into Loki's open mouth, the soft romantic music playing in the background and the audience cheering, but it all sounded as a blur to Tony and Loki. It was going at the speed of 1/4 of life's natural speed and Loki's lips were so soft against his. Tony took the best he could out of the kiss, imagining he was in a real relationship with Loki. After a long moment, he ever so slowly pulled away, but still remained close to his best friend, who was now looking deep into Tony's eyes, and Loki knew from this moment on... he loved Tony. The crowd was now cheering loudly for them, and just before the curtains closed, Tony turned to where Thor has once before sat, and noticed he had gone._

_He still remained in Loki's embrace once the curtains had closed, he leaned closer and hugged Loki._

_"Wow, that was... oh Jesus. Tony? You okay?"_

_Tony pulled back and looked at Loki. He smiled and rested his forehead against his friends._

_"Never better."_


	5. Chapter 5 - Ice cream

"So, Thor... raped you? Right before the play?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." Tony said after a slight hesitation. Loki looked down and fiddled with the sofa.

"Then, why were you having sex with him this morning?"

"Loki," Tony entwined his fingers with Loki's. "If I didn't 'obey' him then he would... only hurt me again. It hurts like hell, but I can't tell him to stop. He won't listen."

Loki nodded, looked back up at Tony and could tell he was telling the truth by the determintion in his eyes. Loki took Tony into a hug and stroked his back to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Tony. I won't let him near you again. Trust me." Loki whispered.

Tony returned the embrace and got lightly pushed down on the sofa and fell asleep holding Loki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loki awoke a few hours later and noticed that Tony was still asleep. Luckily for him... Tony was a deep sleeper.

Loki took a few shakey breathes then rose an arm and lightly stroked Tony's jaw gently, whilst drawing circles into Tony's palm. Loki closed his eyes and rested his head on Tony's chest and silently listened to his heart beat. He entwined his fingers in both of Tony's hands and whispered to himself.

"Tony, can you hear me?" No response, so he carried on whispering to the sleeping boy beneath him.

"Tony... We've been best friends for so long, I can't remember a time when you weren't there when I needed you. I would be in the toughest situation and I would just close my eyes, open them again and you will be there. You reminded me of how special I was when people would convince me otherwise. You made me feel wanted, needed, like I deserve my place in this world. You would comfort me, care for me, wake up in the middle of the night to sing me to sleep. You trusted me when I lied, you believed in me when I failed, you gave to me when I was selfish. But you make me a better person, and... being with you has been the only thing I ever want to do. I lay here and hold myself back at how I want to kiss you, how I want to mark you as mine, for you to go out in the streets and tell the world how you belong to me. I honestly don't think you know how much... I want you. Since you gave me hope, I believe, that someday, you will return the feelings. I will never give up on you. I love you."

There was a long silence. Loki lightly pressed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips, careful not to wake him up, then rested his head back on his chest, and then a tear fell from Tony's eye...

...For Tony heard every word Loki said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they went to school the week after, they were pretty content to ignore everyone and just care for eachother, Loki needed to make sure Tony was safe, and Tony needed to make sure Loki would take care of himself.

To Loki, he still thought Tony only wanted to be friends, and in a way, Tony did too. But to him, it felt like two soft arms just grew out of his heart and is waiting for Loki to be embraced in them, but he is too afraid that that isn't what he wants yet, but he just isn't even bothering to fight it. After school they both decided to go for some ice cream, to cheer them up, just like the old days, and to always go to their favourite little quiet spot under 'their' tree because no one was around and they could just be themselves, eating ice cream like a couple of 5 year olds.

"Wait, wait, wait! Bruce's science experiment just exploded?" Tony asked through giggles.

They both burst out laughing. "Yeah, pretty much!"

Tony just fell back in laughter, but Loki lightly grabbed his wrist and said "Careful! You'll drop your ice cream."

Tony was still lying on the ground when he took a messy lick from his cone then sat up and Loki laughed again.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"You have ice cream all over your face."

"Oh." Tony smirked. "Think it makes me look sexy?" Tony joked.

"You're already sexy, Anthony." Loki only regretted what he said for a second, thinking Tony would react, but instead he just kept on giggling. Loki unwrapped the napkin from his ice cream.

"Here, let me."

Loki shifted closer to Tony and started to gently wipe away the excess that was on his face, the giggling was completely gone... and Loki's unconcious mind left the ice cream that was smothered on Tony's lips to remain there as he wiped it from his cheeks and his chin, then he held the napkin tight in his hand on the grass as he stared at Tony's lips.

"I can still feel it there, Loki." Tony reminded, but Loki ignored him, and went for his heart.

He leaned in and kissed away the ice cream that was on Tony's lips, he got unbelievably lost in the moment that even when it was all gone, he was still kissing Tony, only harder and more open mouth and now using tongue, he didn't even realize that Tony wasn't pulling away. He raised a hand and rested it on the curve of his neck and his shoulder and deepened the kiss as much as he could, he groaned slightly, pushing his body close to Tony, he also used his other free hand and placed it lightly on top of Tony's.

He ever so lightly opened his eyes, and just realized what he was doing, so he immedietly pulled back and face palmed whilst breathing heavily, flashing back to the night before the dance when he kissed Tony.

"My god. Tony, I'm... I'm so sorry." He looked up to Tony who sat frozen. "I couldn't control myself, I-"

He was stopped by hands grabbing his and being pulled towards Tony again and slipped back into his lust when Tony pushed his lips against his. Loki was responding to the tongue that was exploring his mouth, but was still confusingly surprised by Tony kissing him, instead of the other way around. He rested the same hand on Tony's jaw and the other wrapping around his waist, whilst Tony's hands were at the back of his neck and the other tangled in Loki's hair.

Loki gently pushed Tony back onto the grass and started to draw his kisses down Tony's jaw to his neck, and Stark just stared up to the clouds and cherished the feeling of Loki on him.

He could get used to this. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Burgers and Promises

That same night, Loki awoke from his nap and rose his head from Tony's chest, he looked around, attempting to take in his surroundings. His house, his living room, his sofa, and his boyfriend.

Is that what they were now?

He pushed aside the doubt and smiled as Tony also began to stir, eyes flicking around until they connect with Loki's. He still can't come to regret what happened earlier that day, and he doesn't want to regret it either. He began a half mouthed smile as Loki bit his lip.

"Hey, gorgeous." Loki said seductively.

Tony giggled. "Hello to you too." Loki rose a hand and layed it on Tony's cheek as he leaned in and pecked on his lips, spending eternity to cherish this mouth. There was no noise except for the mingling of their lips and Tony's hands roaming across Loki's back.

"Mmh... you hungry?" Loki asked.

"Starving." Loki giggled at his response and stole one last kiss before rising and readjusting his shirt.

"I can get us a couple of burgers, if you so wish."

"Perfect." Tony responded tiredly. He closed his eyes and heard the rustling of Loki's leather jacket, then the clinking of the coins inside.

"I'll go pick us up some. I won't be long." Loki leaned over and placed his lips on Tony's forehead for a couple of seconds before smiling at him and stroking his cheek. "Don't forget me."

"Never."

About 5 minutes after Loki left, Tony's phone rang. He checked the caller ID, Natasha.

"Hey, girl." He joked.

"Tony." Wait, what? It was Thor.

"Thor, what do you need, I'm kinda busy."

"I'm sure you are. I need a ride."

"Like I literally _just_ said, I'm busy."

"Oh no, not now. I meant at about half past 10?"

Tony sighed. "Fine. But don't pull anything."

"Nothing, my man."

If there was an award for the best poker face at this moment, Tony would have won it. He hung up and leaned against the chair, he slowly closed his eyes and not only a few seconds later, a pair of silk lips landed just as slowly on his, he didn't need to open his eyes to know who they belonged to.

"You're back."

"I always come back to you." Loki murmered against Tony's lips. He smirked as he placed the burgers onto his lover's lap and flung himself over the head of the chair behind Tony.

"Lean forward." Loki ordered, he then slid down and pulled Stark towards him, now with Tony between his legs. And the genius secretly pushed back into Loki, feeling his crotch push against his back. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony and embraced him from behind, taking out his and Tony's burger, feeding it to him.

"Mmh, thank you." Tony said cheerfully with a mouthful.

Loki giggled and took a bite out of his own, purposely leaning forward when taking it so a drip of ketchup lands on the nape of Tony's neck. Tony gasped playfully as Loki took this advantage to seductively lick it off. Tony groaned slowly and leaned his head down to give Loki more access.

"Having fun back there?" He joked.

Loki hummed. "This tastes better than the burger itself."

"Cannibal." Tony accused. There was a split silence before they both burst into laughter, attempting to bite into their burgers. Minutes when on as they ate through giggles and conversations and Loki kissing Tony's neck whenever he had a chance.

"Oh hey, come upstairs a second, I got that homework you missed in my bag." Tony remembered. Loki hummed in aknowledgement as they both rose and linked their hands together as Tony chased Loki up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get'cha!"

"No!" Loki yelled through hysterical laughter, running faster. Tony grabbed his ankle and he fell, barely on the top step before he was spun round and met a faceful of Tony's grinny smirk.

"Asshole." Loki joked.

"Dick." Tony played back.

"Wanker."

"Fucker."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

There was a slight pause.

"Sexy." Loki hesitated.

"Gorgeous." Tony played along.

"Perfect."

"Special."

"Mine."

"Always."

"Kiss?" Loki asked, no remorse.

"Let's do it." They smashed their lips together and pushed their bodies as close as they could against the other. They were so lost in thought, believed in everything unimaginable, and they knew they could have it all. Because they could. The can. They will. They do.

Tony felt right laying in Loki's arms that night, he didn't know how long their makeout session lasted, but somehow, without breaking the kiss, made their way to Loki's bedroom, and just continued to mingle their mouthes together on his bed for hours on end. They never got bored of it, and they could go on forever.

Loki broke the kiss slowly after he heard the grandfather clock downstairs signal midnight, (not to mention the mental giggle Tony had for not picking Thor up) he opened his eyes, full of lust, desire, and...

"I love you." Loki said, voice shakey. But it was the way he said it, the way it just flowed out of his mouth. Tony took in the words like a prince who got his crown, like a musician got their platinum album, like a child with no nightmares, like a wish that came true. There was no doubt that Loki did love him, they both knew that. They knew that before their first kiss. But something about the way he said it this time, it was so... honest.

"I love you, too." Tony replied, determination in his speech.

Loki took in a sharp intake of breath. He'd never thought those words would come out of Tony's mouth, not even in his dreams, he would fantasize about having sex with Tony, he would declare his love and always wake up before the words reached Tony's mouth. But now they have. And they were true. He knows it, Tony knows it, the world knows it. Every world knows it.

* * *

_**A/N: Little Fury quote at the end there :) I regret nothing of course. ******__Quick apology, soz for the huge update gap. I blame writers block Dx I know I didn't update for like, 3 months and I apologize. Free cookies and soup for your trust? :P  
_


End file.
